


pockets

by Lavendelshampoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Spoilers for chapter 402, jacket thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/pseuds/Lavendelshampoo
Summary: Tendou has a habit of switching their jackets - which leads to some interesting discoveries in the pockets.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #UshiTenWeek2020 with the prompt "jacket thief", but it's not so much about the jacket after all... Enjoy <3

It’s time for his evening run when Wakatoshi notices Tendou’s jacket on his bed while his own is gone from its usual spot on the closet door. It’s not the first time this has happened and most likely it won’t be the last. Tendou has taken his jacket before, either from his room or after practice, but mostly he uses it as a blanket it when it’s getting late and he’s still huddled on his friend’s bed to read his magazines. Apparently, Wakatoshi’s jacket is _much cozier_ (it’s not, he has looked at the tag, it’s exactly the same material), has _deeper pockets for snacks_ (possible, since it’s a larger size, but he doubts it makes much of a difference) and _just smells so good and homey_ (he’s not sure what to say about that).

Fetching his spare jacket from his gym bag, he picks up Tendou’s to return it to its owner on his way out and a crumbled piece of paper falls to the floor. It must have been stuffed into one of the pockets. He picks it up and pauses when he identifies it as a post it. Draping the jacket over one arm, he unfolds the paper to see if it’s anything important before it goes into the trash can. Some English and French vocabulary are scribbled all over the small paper, but a sketch takes up the center of the note.

Wakatoshi takes a breath and smoothens the crinkles some more, careful not to smudge the drawing. It’s a hasty sketch but there is no mistaking that he’s looking at himself doing a spike, hovering in the air, right arm extended, left arm reaching back. He marvels at the bold pencil strokes, lending power and swiftness to the pose, the small details that give away that it’s him, although his face is turned away. The pose gives the impression of looking through the eyes of someone standing behind him. Tendou must have drawn it from memory. Below the drawing, it reads _miracle boy_ in capital letters. As it is all crumbled up, Tendou probably doesn’t think much of it, but he hesitates, can’t bring himself to throw it away. With a sudden twinge of selfishness, he slips it under the folders on his desk and leaves the room.

_ _ _

Satori spots the Olympic jacket in Wakatoshi’s Tokyo apartment during breakfast the morning after he arrived from Paris. Immediately, he’s off his seat and slips it on, doing a wobbly pirouette to show if off with a broad grin on his face.

“Look, Toshi! What’cha think? Lookin’ good, eh? Red’s always been my color, huh?“ he asks, laughing at his own joke, doing another spin.

Wakatoshi does look and it ignites a strange longing inside him, seeing Ushijima printed in bold letters on his boyfriends back. He saves that feeling for some other time, when Satori suddenly raises his brows in curiosity as his fingers catch something in the left pocket of the jacket. _Ah._ He hadn’t thought of that.

Satori pulls out a small, worn piece of paper, carefully straightened and put into a protective foil, the once bright color faded to a yellowish cream over the years. The drawing in the center is smudged but still recognizable. He stares at it for a few seconds in bewilderment, then he looks up, wide eyes searching, bright and shimmering.

“That’s… how did you…“

“I found it,“ Wakatoshi answers, thankful that his voice isn’t giving away the anxious unease that settles in his chest. It’s nothing, but he feels caught. “I kept it for good luck.“

“You don’t care for superstition.“ The words sound distant, distracted, an automatic reply and Satori looks at the drawing again, runs his thumb over the thin foil protecting it.

He doesn’t, never has been superstitious, but it’s the best answer he can come up with for now. It’s hard to explain why he kept it in the first place and even harder to explain why he has been holding on to it all these years. He doesn’t fully understand it himself. It’s not so much a trinket for good luck as a steady reminder of how lucky he has been.

What he does on the court is not a miracle. It’s the product of good genes, years of hard work and a certain ruthlessness when it comes to reinventing himself. A miracle, if there ever was one, is meeting the love of your life in high school. Is being loved by someone who understands and accepts you without question. Is conquering years of long-distance relationship and hiding said relationship from the public.

“It reminds me to do my best“, he tries again and watches as Satori’s features soften.

“You really need to be reminded of that?“

“It reminds me of you.“

Satori runs his thumb over the drawing once more before carefully putting it back into the pocket. With a loop-sided grin and a softness in his eyes, he takes a few steps towards him and wraps his long arms around his neck.

“I’m here now, ain’t I?“

„Yes. I’m glad,“ he answers, pulling him closer. He doesn’t add, _And I wish you wouldn’t leave anymore_ as he runs a hand up his back, feeling the embroidered letters on the jacket under his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!! Kudos, comments and critique are always much appreciated <3  
> Or find me on twitter [@lavendelshampoo](https://twitter.com/lavendelshampoo) and feel free to talk to me!


End file.
